


A Better Class of Lover

by AnnaFan



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, Flash Gordon (1980), Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë, Wide Sargasso Sea
Genre: F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/pseuds/AnnaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroines choose themselves better ships than the ones the original authors gave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Class of Lover

“So”, said Jane, carefully unfolding the scrap of paper she'd drawn from the hat. “Mark Darcy. Who chose him?”

“Oh my, that was me,” said Ana, biting her lip. “You don't mind, do you, Bridget?”

“God no. But why him?” Bridget gave a slight frown.

“The way you say 'Nice boys don't kiss like that,' and he just answers 'Oh yes they fucking well do.'”

“Flash Gordon?” said Jane holding the next scrap and sounding utterly baffled.

“Mine,” said Bridget. “I'm fed up with Mark making me feel stupid.”

“Your turn, Jane.”

“Antoinette Cosway. Reader, I did not marry him.”


End file.
